Palomitas de Chocolate
by Speisla Cartoon Cartoon
Summary: A Azar no le falta nada. Es la suma sacerdotisa de Nuevo Azarath, es hermosa, es divertida. Vive su vida a su manera, sin nadie que lo impida... Hasta que de repente tiene a su cuidado una niña pequeña de aspecto no muy... "normal". Cariñosidad Azar & Arella/Angela Roth. Un poquito de Batrella en el futuro. Capitulo subido: Barneynator
1. Casa Zarathe

**N/A: Jamás me había costado tanto ponerle titulo a una historia.**

**Hey, he aquí un interrogante: Si Azar está en la lista de personajes de Teen Titans, ¿por qué soberones no lo está Batman, o Wonder Girl? Ya le escribí tres veces al support de FanFiction para que los agregen a la lista -_-**

**Los quiero lectores! Y gracias a mi nueva amiga BBangel por bancarme tan argentinamente… Oh, y no matarme con un Death Note por decirle que L se moría asesinado por Rem, para salvar a Misa, xD.**

**Pueden considerar esto un poco UA**

* * *

Una hermosa mañana nueva en Nuevo Azarath. El sol brilla, los pájaros cantan…

-Ohh mi cabeza.

…Y los borrachos despiertan con resaca.

Una mujer con bastante dolor de cabeza luchaba por recobrar el conocimiento. ¿Había bebido anoche? Genial, la única noche en el mes que se permitía a sí misma beber un poco y terminaba pasándose. ¿Pasó algo muy malo anoche?

-Que alguien detenga el mundo.- Le respondió una voz a su lado.

Se dio vuelta sobresaltada. Esa no era la mejor manera de que se le fuera la resaca. A un lado, en su cama, había un chico que no pasaba los veinte años durmiendo como si estuviera en su casa. Su reacción fue natural: gritar.

-¡AHHH! ¿¡Pero quién eres!?

-¿No recuerdas mi nombre? Soy Antonio.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO EN MI CAMA… desnudo… y yo también…? Ah… ya recuerdo… Dime que…

-No se preocupe, su magnificencia, usamos condón.- Abrazó a Azar, tenía corazoncitos en los ojos.- ¡Te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo!

-Lo siento, pero creo que… ya sabes, nosotros…

-¿Eh?- Lagrimas en los ojos.- ¿Está rompiendo conmigo?

-¿Cómo te llamabas?

-P-pero… yo sé que puedo intentar hacerla feliz, yo…

-Lo lamento, te mereces… algo mejor.- Dijo no muy segura.

No supo cómo iba a responder el chico. Hasta que…

-¡Buuaaaaa!

-¡No, espera, no eres tú soy yo!- _"Yo que no me intereso por ti"._

Él salió corriendo de la casa mientras lloraba por ser rechazado por Azar. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Nada era suficientemente bueno para Azar. Por lo que ni se molestó en cubrir su vergüenza. Salió corriendo desnudo.

-Bueno, una chica tiene necesidades.- Dijo como excusándose. Una sana relación sexual de vez en cuando era uno de los secretos para mantener el alma joven.

Azar realmente estaba feliz con su vida. Era suma sacerdotisa de Nuevo Azarath. Manejaba su pueblo con justicia y rectitud, no era tan difícil, sólo tenía que ser más inteligente que la mayoría de las personas y ya. Azar era linda de rostro, con su hermoso pelo negro azabache, con ahora una que otra cana, y su físico espectacular, era el deseo de muchos hombres.

Nada mal para tener casi sesenta años. En su familia se envejecía muy lentamente. Cualquiera diría que estaba a principio de los cuarenta.

Se fijó en el almanaque. 4 de marzo de 1981 era la fecha correspondiente al día. Hora de levantarse.

Se vistió con su vestido rojo que le hacía alabanza a su cuerpo, y se deslizo a la cocina a por su adorado trozo de chocolate matutino. No sabía por qué le gustaba tanto el chocolate, era como un relajante.

Sentada en la mesa, con su chocolate en una mano y un libro en la otra, controlaba a los albañiles que le estaban arreglando la sala. Estaba todo casi listo, sólo les faltaba pintar. Destaparon la lata de pintura mientras Azar volvía a morder su tableta.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

-¿Cómo dice, magnificencia?

-¿Quién les dijo que pintaran la pared de violeta?

-Ehm… su madre. Dijo que traería armonía.

-¿Mi madre?

Un punto significante para la familia de Azar es que todas tenían el mismo nombre. Su abuela había fundado Azarath hace casi ciento cincuenta años, siendo la primera Azar. Ésta Azar tuvo una hija, la segunda Azar, quien en éstos momentos tenía ya 90 años y el cabello bien canoso. Y ésta última Azar, era la madre de la Azar que conocemos y amamos. Si bien vivía, había abdicado y dejado el mando a su hija. Se caracterizaba y diferenciaba porque ella usaba amarillo, ya que se parecía mucho a su hija y a su fallecida madre. Pero para evitar confusiones, llamémosle "La madre de Azar" y ya.

-Mi madre puede haber tenido buenas intenciones, pero les diré un secreto…- Los albañiles se acercaron emocionados.- Yo no SOPORTO el violeta. Me irrita los ojos sobremanera. De hecho, si hubiera alguna oportunidad de eliminar el violeta de entre los colores existentes lo haría sin rechistar. Mejor pinten la pared de… ¡no sé, arcoíris!

-Pero el arcoíris tiene violeta…

-¡Que éste no lo tenga! ¿¡Bien!?

Azar volvió a su adorado chocolate.

_**¡DING DONG!**_

Claro, hasta que sonó el timbre. Con todo el dolor en el corazón dejó su chocolate relleno de Dulce de Leche y fue a abrir la puerta de su casa. Era Heniol, el muchacho de las cartas.

-Muy buenos días, Azar.

-Buen día, Henry Plate. ¿Hay algo?

-Un telegrama para usted. ¿Desea contestarle?

-Dame un segundo para leerlo primero.

Lo abrió rápidamente con la idea de su amado chocolate en mente.

El telegrama era de su madre, la cual había tenido que viajar a la Tierra, Gotham, para discutir personalmente unos asuntos con las empresas Díaz. Un asunto de Importación. Eran las empresas Díaz las que proveían materiales que en la dimensión no había. Como el chocolate. Esa reunión era importante y sólo había confiado en su vieja para llevarla a cabo.

"_Hija:_

_La reunión con el señor Thomas Díaz llegó a su fin. Llegamos a un acuerdo respecto a la escases. Me alegra, Gotham no es un muy bonito lugar y ya deseo volver. El señor Thomas es bien educado, un buen hombre, y tiene un hijo pequeño muy adorable, Bruno. Menciono esto porque fue el mismo pequeño quien me ayudó a encontrar la oficina de correos para enviarte éste telegrama. Ojalá Azarath siga en una sola pieza cuando regrese. Si no hay contratiempos volveré hoy a las 5 de la tarde._

_Besos"_

-¿Hay contestación?

-Mmm… no, no es necesario. Gracias Heniol.

El niño extendió la manita como esperando su propina. Azar sacó del bolsillo un chocolate Coffler y se lo entregó, ante la mirada perpleja del menor.

* * *

4:55 De la tarde del 4 de marzo de 1981.

Azar se sentó en la terminal de portales cruzada de piernas elegantemente. A su alrededor, los hombres empezaban a mirar "disimuladamente", como de costumbre. Ya estaba acostumbrada, no podía culparse una por ser tan atractiva.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello casi completamente negro y volvió a mirar el reloj. Su madre no tardaría en regresar... ¿Pero por qué carajo tardaba tanto? Azar no era una persona nerviosa, pero el portal en el que debería salir estaba atracando ahora, y ella no se veía por ningún lado. ¿Tal vez se lo perdió y llegaría en el próximo?

-Lo lamento, señora, es imposible entrar sin el documento.

Esa voz arrogante y pesada sólo podía ser de Nathan Cross.

El legislador estaba en uno de los puestos de inmigración, aparentemente molestando a una chica joven con una criaturita de tres años de la mano.

-Pero por favor, entienda, me robaron el bolso que los tenía...

-No me comprometa, por favor. Me gustaría ayudarla pero...

-¡Hey, Cross! ¿Qué sucede?

Azar se acercó a ver qué sucedía. Cuando el hombre se dio vuelta, un leve destello de irritación asomó sus ojos. Nathan Cross venía de una larga línea de legisladores. Era un título hereditario, como el de Suma Sacerdotisa. El problema con Cross era que era demasiado arrogante y de abertura mental muy limitada.

-Muy buenos días, magnificencia Azar. No tiene que preocuparse, yo ya me estoy haciendo cargo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ésta mujer intenta entrar a Nuevo Azarath sin documentación.

-¡Es que me robaron!- Dijo la pobre mujer casi llorando. La nenita se abrazó a su pierna.

-Pero justo yo le estaba explicando que si la dejamos entrar, tendríamos que hacerlo también con cualquiera que dijera "me robaron la documentación", y...

-Ya, ya, ya, que me aburres.- Le dijo Azar, y Cross cerró la boca.- Tú, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Y-yo... Serena Benson, señora.

-¿Y la niña?

-Mi hija, Olivia Benson.

Le dedicó una mirada a la niña de piel caramelo y grandes ojos de chocolate. Tenía el cabello castaño desordenado.

-¿De dónde son?

-La Tierra, New York, Manhattan.

-Okay, es suficiente para mí. Pueden pasar.

-P-pero Azar, eso es...

-¿Es qué, señor Cross?- Contestó Azar rápidamente. Nathan sabía que ella mandaba, y si era un poco inteligente no contestaría.

Lo fue y se calló de mala gana.

-Perdónenlo, hoy despertó de mal humor.- _"Como casi todos los días de su patética vida"._

La mujer le asintió con una mirada llena de agradecimiento, y con la nenita de la mano, entraron sin mirar a Nathan. Bueno, para ser sinceros, Olivia le sacó la lengua sin que la viera su mamá. Pero asegurándose de que el malandra sí la viera.

-Nathan Cros... vete a tu casa.

-¿Eh?

-En primer lugar, ¿qué haces aquí? A no ser que hayas venido para torturar gente inocente.

-P-pero ella.

-Sin escuzas. Tu actitud es desagradable, y me irrita mucho. Quedas suspendido hasta mañana. Fuera.

-P-pero...

Azar no le dio bolilla. Vio a su madre a unos metros, saliendo de un portal, y dejó al legislador hablando solo.

-Algún día... ò_ó

Azar se acercó a su madre. Ésta apenas le dio un beso y se mantenía alejada, ante la curiosidad de la sacerdotisa.

-Me alegra verte, mamá. Tardaste.

-Sí, lo siento por eso. Me alegra ver a Azarath en una sola pieza.

-Jaja que graciosa. ¿Por qué tardaste?

-Ehh... bueno...- La anciana se puso nerviosa de repente.- Pasó algo.

Le hizo señas a su hija para que mirara más abajo, detrás de sus piernas. Allí, encontró algo muy curioso. Un par de ojitos violetas que la miraban de una manera entre curiosa y temerosa.

* * *

**N/A: Estoy taaan cansada. Tal vez unos reviews me levanten el animo :D**

**Quienes están conmigo desde mis principios conocen más a Nathan Cross. Nunca di muchos datos de él, pero entra en la línea de tiempo. ¿Creen que es un buen villano? ¿O que es muy patético? No sé. Estoy dispuesta a prestarlo, porque CassyDIJon me preguntó si podía usarlo ;) Todo tuyo.**

**Okey, ahora que publiqué la historia, OLVÍDENSE DE ELLA POR UN RATO. Empiezo alemás mañana, y tengo que estudiar mucho óò**


	2. Cabecita de Uva

**N/A: Tengo bien entendido que éste fic no tiene que ser muy largo. A no muchos les agrada Arellita sin Rae, y la única razón por la que subi esta locura es porque me considero una… a ver… ¿Recuerdan a los Raven-psico-fans de Loco y Estúpido Amor? Yo soy una Arella-psico-fan xD.**

**También me di cuenta de que a todos nos gusta ver una Raven tiquitita… y me pregunté: ¿Qué onda con una Arellita?**

* * *

Sentada en el living de su casa, Azar y su madre de mismo nombre tenían una conversación de miradas. Era como si se estuvieran leyendo la una a la otra. Y estuvieran fracasando miserablemente en eso.

-Está bien, me rindo.- Dijo nuestra bien amada y adicta al chocolate Azar.- No logro comprender qué estás pensando.

-¿Qué es tan difícil de comprender?

-¡Eso!

Azar señaló a la nenita sentada en el sofá a unos metros.

Ella saludó con la manito.

-Eso, hija, _es una niña._

_-_Sé lo que es, por Dios. ¿Pero para qué te la llevaste de su ciudad?

La mujer vestida de amarillo le hizo una seña a la nenita pelivioleta. Ella miraba todo desde unos ojos violetas bien opacos y con ojeras negras. Hasta ahora se había mantenido callada.

-Dulzura, ahí está la cocina, ¿me traerías un vaso de agua?

Se levantó sin decir palabra y fue con la misma expresión estoica.

-¡Hey, no toques el chocolate que está arriba de la mesa!

La madre de Azar le pegó a ésta con el periódico.

-¡Au! ¿¡Qué pasa!?

-¿Eres retrasada? ¡No puedes hablarle así a una nenita! No debe tener más de cinco años.

-¿Me haces el favor de darme una pista sobre de dónde la sacaste?

-Bueno… pasó más o menos así…

_**Flash Back**_

La madre de Azar volvía caminando de la oficina de correos de Gotham. El señor Thomas Díaz le había ofrecido prestarle una limosina, pero ella había rechazado la idea. Quería ver lo que era la Tierra. Además, no estaba sola. El señor Pennyworth y el niñito de Thomas Díaz se habían ofrecido a acompañarla caminando.

El niño seguramente iba a ser muy guapo cuando creciera, pensó la mujer vestida de amarillo. Ahora era una cosita toda tierna de grandes ojos azules, pero, ¿no eran acaso los leones más tiernos que un cachorrito de pequeños? Sip, este niño tendría una vida interesante.

-Señora Azar, ¿Usted no vive en la Tierra, cierto?- Le preguntó.

-No pequeño. Yo vivo en un lugar llamado Azarath, muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Y ese lugar es parecido a la Tierra?

-Jaja, sí y no. Es un poco aburrido a veces, pero está bien la mayoría del tiempo. Mi hija lo dirige bien.

-Oh.

Brunito se quedó callado, agarrando la mano de Alfred. Cruzaron por una avenida llena de autos, la mayoría de ellos nuevos (Fiat 600). La mujer azarathiana miraba con curiosidad todo a su alrededor. Prefería Azarath, cierto, pero no podía negar que la Tierra tenía su encanto. Estaba en su sangre, en la de cualquier ser humano.

-Alfred.

-¿Qué sucede, joven Bruno?

-¿Recuerdas el cuento que me contaste ayer?

El mayordomo miró con curiosidad a su joven señor.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-¿No se supone que los ángeles volaban?

-Los ángeles vuelan, joven Bruno.

-No, ese se está cayendo.- Señaló con el dedito.

Era una figura colorida que caía a toda velocidad de un edificio. A la distancia, era una figura borrosa que caía. Pero el tumulto abajo del edificio ya aclaraba todas las dudas.

_-¡Alguien se cae!- _Escucharon los tres a la distancia.

Antes de un segundo pensamiento, la mujer mayor de amarillo rodeó a la persona con sus poderes. Justo a tiempo, un segundo más y habría sido demasiado tarde. Alfred había sujetado bien por los hombros a Bruno, pues el niño estaba ansioso por salir corriendo por la emoción. Azar amarilla mantuvo el hechizo hasta que depositó a la persona a unos metros de ellos.

-Oh Dios.- Exclamó el mayordomo.

Azar se acercó más y pudo ver por qué había exclamado eso. Aquel no era un suicida, o un hombre que cayó por accidente. Era una niña pequeña.

* * *

-Sí señor, eso fue lo que pasó... No, aún no despierta, pero la señora Azar dijo que estaba bien físicamente... No, no la llevamos al hospital... Verá...

Bruno escuchaba la conversación de Alfred con su papá mientras tenía los ojos puestos en el sofá. O mejor dicho, en la niña que estaba en el sofá. Seguía sin despertar, y él estaba un poco preocupado. ¿No se suponía que los ángeles no se lastimaban nunca? Eso era lo que le había dicho Alfred en el cuento. Aunque bueno, puede que se hubiera equivocado, nadie puede saberlo todo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, hijo?

Martha se acercó a ver a su pequeño. La mujer rubia y de ojos azules, como él, también estaba algo preocupada por el estado de la niña que rescató la señora Azar. Se veía muy pequeña y muy frágil, y creía que debería estar en un hospital. Pero si no lo estaba era porque la señora Azar la había examinado, e insistido en que sólo estaba débil. Ella se encontraba sentada, también mirando a la persona en el sofá, y también a su hijo.

-Espero a que despierte el ángel, mamá.

-¿Ángel?

-Sí. Mira su pelo, es morado como mi color favorito. Y ayer le pregunté a Alfred si los ángeles podían tener el cabello de un color anormal, y el me dijo que probablemente sí.- Le dijo sonriendo.

-Jaja. Ya veo. Pero hijo, eso no es un ángel. Es una niña normal como tú.- _"Con un curioso color de cabello, sin embargo"._

_-_¡Sí es un ángel, mamá! ¡Estoy seguro! ¿Verdad, señora Azar?

-Bien podría serlo, pequeño.- Le contestó Azar amarilla mientras Martha acariciaba los cabellos negro cuervo de su hijo.

_**Interrupción al Flash Back**_

**-**¿Qué tan larga es la historia? ¿Puedes ir al grano?

-Cállate y déjame terminar, impaciente.- Respondió su madre.

La niña volvió con el vaso de agua y se lo entregó a la madre de Azar.

-Gracias, cielo.

-¿No tocaste mi chocolate, verdad?

Azar amarilla le pegó en la cabeza a la mujer de vestiduras rojas, ésta vez con su bastón.

-¡AY!

-Volviendo a dónde me quedé...

_**Retomando Flash Back...**_

-¿Qué es lo que van a hacer con ella?- Preguntó el niño menor mirando la figura en el sofá.

Azar Amarilla se sentó de rodillas frente al sofá y frente a él.

-¿No se le está haciendo tarde para tomar su tren?

-No te preocupes, tomaré el siguiente. Y supongo que tus padres la entregarán a la policía o algo así, para que encuentren a sus padres.

-No lo sé...- Brunito arrugó la nariz.- Hay policías muy malos, me ha dicho mi papá.

-¿Malos?

-Sí, ya sabe, que hacen cosas malas en vez de lo que deberían. Creo que sería mejor que se quedara en un lugar seguro... ¡Puede quedarse aquí!

-¿Aquí? ¿Pero y tus padres?

-¡Les pediré por favor que la dejen quedarse hasta que encuentren a su familia!

-Jovencito, no creo que te dejen.

-En ese caso la esconderé en mi cuarto.

-Pero así no encontrarán a su familia.

-Pero yo la cuidaría bien.

Azar negó con una sonrisa en la boca.- Mira, si lo que me dijiste es verdad, entonces creo que yo deberé tomar cartas en el asunto. Se la llevaré a mi hija para que se quede con ella, y yo regresaré y buscaré a su familia. Estoy segura de que yo encontraré algo.

**_Interrupción al Flash Back... otra vez..._**

**_-_**Ahhhh ya veo. No tuviste mejor idea que involucrarme ¬¬.- Azar se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Podés dejar de interrumpir? Tu abuela te dijo toda la vida que eso no se hace. Arggsh, dejá, si no te importa te cuento otro día.

-¿Y me tengo que quedar con ella?

-Sí.

-¡Pero no quiero!

-¡No seas insensible, que ella te escucha!

-Bueno no parece.- Señaló al sofá, donde estaba sentada mirando la pared en silencio.- _¿Qué carajos le pasa? ¿Segura no es la niña de la película de terror que mata a todo el mundo?-_ Le susurró a su interlocutora, recibiendo luego de ella otro bastonazo.- ¡AY! ¡DEJA DE HACER ESO!

-No me des razones para hacerlo entonces. A veces me pregunto si fue una buena idea darte el mando de Azarath ¬¬.

-Eres cruel, madre.- Se sobó su adolorida cabeza.- ¿Al menos tiene un nombre?

-No lo sé.

-¿No se lo preguntaste?

-No ha hablado conmigo desde que despertó. Podrías llevarla a un doctor mientras regreso a la Tierra.

-Espera, ¡¿acabas de llegar y te vas de nuevo!?

-Quiero encontrar a sus padres, seguramente les extraña.- Azar Amarilla se levantó.

-Espera.- Azar se levantó también.- Antes de que te vayas, ¿por qué la trajiste exactamente conmigo?

-Ayer fue tu cumpleaños, considérala un regalo de cumpleaños.

-... 1) Si se supone que buscarás a sus padres, es un regalo que se devuelve. 2) Con un chocolate me conformaba. Y 3) ¿¡No pudiste elegirme un regalo de otro color!?

-Ay, ay, ay. Detalles, detalles. Ten suerte con ella, trátala bien. Antes de irme te ayudaré con lo del nombre.

Las dos mujeres de acercaron al sofá donde la infante estaba callada mirando el piso. Se veía linda y escalofríante al mismo tiempo. Tenía la carita linda y se veía saludable... Pero a la Azar Amarilla le preocupaban las ojeras negras de sus ojos.

-Cariño, no te presenté formalmente. Ella es mi hija, y vas a quedarte con ella por un tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo con la voz más suave que pudo.- ¿Quieres decirle tu nombre para que se vayan conociendo?

Ni siquiera miró a Azar, ni parecía haber escuchado a Azar Amarilla tampoco.

-Parece que tendremos que pensar un nombre.- Le dijo a su madre.

-Eso parece, por el momento. ¿Quieres elegirlo?

Azar miró a la personita con aire de película de terror en su sofá. ¿Tenía que ponerle nombre a esta cabeza con pies? Bueno...

-Mmm... a ver... ¡Ya sé! ¡Cabeza de Uva!

La palma de su madre se encontró con su propio rostro.

-Estaba pensando en otra cosa, un nombre de niña. ¿Te gusta "Arella", cariño? Significa "Ángel mensajero".

-¿Es en serio?

-Le estaba preguntando a ella, no a ti, psicópata de pacotilla.- Le respondió la madre de Azar cariñosamente a Azar.

-¡Es una niña, no un postre de limón o un cartero!

-¡Lo dice quien quiso ponerle "Cabeza de Uva"!

-Arggsh, olvídalo. Mejor regresa a buscar su familia.

-¿Prometes cuidarla?

-Sí, sí, sí, lo que sea.

-Te tomo la palabra, Azy.

Después de despedir (casi de una patada) a su madre de su casa, Azar se encontró a sí misma completamente sola con una infante... No, no hizo nada loco, se mordió el labio y se tironeó un poco los cabellos, pero más que eso nada.

_"Maldita sea, ¿ahora qué es lo que hago?"_

Trató se suavizar su expresión y tratar de parecer... ¿amigable?

-Hooolaaa... amiguitaaa...- Dijo sin saber muy bien qué decir.- Entoncesss... ¿de dónde eres?

Silencio... más silencio... pasó raíz del desierto rodando al lado... más silencio... "cri cri cri".

-Suficiente, esta cosa necesita un doctor.

Primero intentó ver si no reaccionaba si la tocaba. Nada, la niña frente sí parecía estar completamente ausente. Así que la cargó y salió de la casa a buscar un doctor.

Pero como no estaba acostumbrada a cargar niños... digamos que le erró (Arellita estaba patas para arriba y sus brazos y cabello colgando) ^^.

* * *

**N/A: Una cosa importante! No dejé el Flash Back a la mitad por vaga, sino porque hay cosas que Ángelita va a recordar después. Oh, y espero que Azar no les parezca muy cruel, es sólo que ella es... Azar xD**

**A veces actualizar puede ser lo más difícil del mundo. A ver si termino esta cosa para poder continuar WTBF, pese a que estoy segura sólo recibir puteadas xD.**

**Muy bien, me he superado a mí misma con la rareza. Osea, sólo yo, la loca del barrio (sí, así me llaman) podría hacer un fic donde la madre de Azar visite la Mansión Díaz -_-, mientras lo escribía pensaba "WTF!? Qué incómodo!" ^^**


	3. Verde

**N/A: Gracias BB por recordarme que tengo que estar más segura de mí misma ^^.**

**Hey, hay alguna persona que le gusta la mitología griega? A mi me encanta! Me gustaría saber su personaje favorito, el mío es la diosa Hera del matrimonio y los nacimientos ^^**

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

Azar volvía a estar sentada por segunda vez en el día. Miró su reloj, eran las cinco de la tarde. Uff, ¿qué carajos le estaría haciendo ese doctor a la nena? Hace treinta minutos que esperaba en esa silla.

-Disculpe, enfermera.- Le dijo a una mujer vestida de blanco que pasó en ese momento.- ¿Sabe si tardará mucho...?

-¡SHH!

-Pero...

-¡SHH!- Señaló el letrero que decía "Guardar silencio".

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero...

-¡SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡Bien, bien, ya entendí!

-¡Shh!

-Arrggsh.

La enfermera se fue dejando a nuestra cabreada Azar tranquila. ¿Quién permitió la inmigración a esa enfermera? La expulsaría a ella y a quien le haya permitido la entrada a Azarath.

Dejó de fantasear con la enfermera cayéndose en una alcantarilla y siendo devorada por cocodrilos, y se preocupó más por su situación actual. Bien... tendría a una niña a su cargo, por un tiempo. Quizá no muy largo, puede que ya para mañana su madre volviera para llevársela a su casa. Sí, lo más probable es que fuera sólo cuestión de horas.

¿Es que acaso su madre tenía arena en el cerebro? Pff, "regalo de cumpleaños". A los siete había querido un perrito, ¿se acordó? No. Ahora, cincuenta años después, se acordaba y le regalaba una humanita que parecía una uva. Ayyy los padres -_-

En ese momento el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención.

El doctor, un viejo conocido de Azar, el hermano del alto magistrado Coman (un amigo, ESTRICTAMENTE amigo), salió con una expresión un poco nerviosa. Se retorcía las manos y tenía los ojos huidizos.

-¿Y bien, Tobías? ¿Averiguaste que le pasa a la niña?

-Si se puede saber, ¿de dónde la sacaste?

-Regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Uh?

-Es de la Tierra, ¿y qué le pasa?

-Bueno, por lo que a mí me parece, y me extraña a su edad, es que parece tener...- Se retorció un poco las manos.- Depresión.

-¿Depresión?- Preguntó extrañada. Se supone que la infancia es la época más feliz en la vida de uno, ¿no?

-Sí, y bastante agravada. Tiene que tomar dos de éstas cada dos horas. Ya le di las primeras y está mejor.- Le dio un frasquito de pastillitas a Azar.

-¿Y qué son?

-Antidepresivos. También que se ponga esta crema en el abdomen antes de dormir.- Le dio un potecito de crema.

Azar hizo una mueca, abrió los ojos y luego se puso el frasquito y el potecito en el bolsillo. El doctor no supo qué era exactamente el significado de éstas señas, pero no preguntó.

-Puedes pasar a ver cómo está. Oh, y una cosa más. Que tome mucho aire libre y se distraiga, y si le tratas bien se pondrá mejor.

-... Entiendo.

Azar, con la mano temblorosa, abrió el picaporte del consultorio del médico y se encontró a la misma niña sentada en el camastro, ya sin las ojeras negras.

Al ver a Azar se cubrió su cabeza con la sábana.

La misma suspiró, sería más difícil de lo que pensó.

* * *

Era de medio día y todo era bello. El sol brillaba, no hacía mucho calor, la gente estaba tranquila...

"_¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí, a mí, a mí, a mí, mí, mí mí?"_

Y Azar deseaba saltar de un décimo piso de cabeza ^^.

La razón era la "cosa con pies, y pelo de uva" que caminaba a su lado. (La palabra "niña" no entraba en su vocabulario). ¿Pero qué podría hacer algo tan lindo y apretable como Arellita para molestar a Azar? (Aunque pensándolo bien eso no es muy difícil). ¡Fácil! Reaccionar como reaccionaría una niña más o menos normal y tenerle miedo a todo en una dimensión extraña.

Porque hasta ahora, la nena había reaccionado con miedo hacia: una hormiga, un poste de luz, un balón arcoiris, un gato, una flor dorada, y ahora un hidrante rojo. Sin mencionar que quince minutos atrás, tuvo la cabeza y todo su cuerpo escondido debajo de las sábanas al ver a Azar (Pero Azar no se sintió ofendida, noo, para nada :D).

¿Cómo podía tenerle miedo a todo? Genial, su "regalo de cumpleaños" era una gallina violeta ¬¬. Bueno, al menos significaba que ya estaba mejor, ¿no?

-¿Hay algo a lo que no le tengas miedo, Cabeza de Uva?

-Me llamo Ángela.- Respondió desde abajo.

-¿Hay algo a lo que no le tengas miedo, Cabeza de Uva?- Repitió.

(¬¬) - ¿Cómo se llamaba este lugar?- Preguntó en vez de hacer caso a la pregunta de Azar.

-Azarath.- Respondió cortante, la tomó de la muñeca y empezó a caminar. Bueno, Arella tenía que correr más que caminar.

Estuvieron caminando un buen rato en el que ninguna habló. La pelivioleta miraba todo en silencio, sintiendo curiosidad por el lugar donde se encontraba. Se veía todo tranquilo y luminoso, como una escena de película antigua.

La señora que la llevaba de la mano se veía de mal humor. ¿Había hecho algo malo? La otra señora, que la había salvado y según sabía era madre de ésta, inspiraba confianza y la trataba con suavidad. Ésta se veía a punto de matar a todos en un radio de dos metros. Y por mala suerte, la tenía de la mano, de modo que no podía correrse tres metros.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Vamos al congreso, por desgracia tengo cosas de las qué hacerme cargo.

* * *

El congreso eran un edificio ancho y muy alto, dorado, que tenía gravado a un ángel gigante en el frente. El ángel estaba derecho y sostenía con las dos manos una espada, su rostro cubierto por una capucha.

Al entrar, Azar se dirigió directamente a su despacho, medio arrastrando a Angelita por todo el camino. Y era un laaargo camino, porque tenía que llegar al último piso. Así que llegó un momento en que Arellita ya no pudo seguir el ritmo y se le enredaron las piernas, dejando que Azar la arrastrara como un carrito.

Cuando llegaron al despacho, Azar cerró la puerta, tiró un almohadón que había en un sofá al piso, levantó a la niña por los aires y la sentó en el almohadón. No, no se le ocurrió la idea de que sentara directamente en el sofá, y Arellita no iba a sugerirlo porque el almohadón era blanco ^^.

Azar se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a trabajar. Tenía que leer y firmar muchos papeles importantes, y también algunos no importantes pero igual pendientes. Asuntos de inmigración, política, alimentación. Ser suma sacerdotisa era un trabajo serio, toda una dimensión depende de que sepas hacer bien tu trabajo. Por suerte, Azar aprendió política y artes mágicas antes que a caminar. (¡Ay, que ternura una baby Azy! :D)

Por parte de Angelita, estaba calladita sobre su almohadón blanco, mirando cada detalle del despacho de Azar desde sus ojitos violetas. Azar tenía todo pintado de verde jade, parece que le gustaba ese color. Excepto el sofá que era rojo, y los almohadones blancos, todo era de ese tono verde. También tenía cuadros en la pared, pero no sabría distinguir si eran de ella misma o parientes. Si eran parientes, eran muy parecidas. Un cuadro de una mujer parecida a Azar pero con un vestido azul, otro cuadro de una mujer parecida a Azar vestida de amarillo (podría ser la madre de Azar), y el último cuadro era un hombre joven de ojos azules y un curioso peinado rubio, vestido con ropas oscuras.

Miró a Azar, que tenía puestos unos lentes de leer y transcribía cosas de un libro titulado _"Tácticas de Mihael Keehl"._

Azar estaba distraída, y ciertamente, ella estaba muy, muy, pero _muy _aburrida. Demasiado silencio. Volvió a mirar a la mujer pelinegra para cerciorarse de que siguiera con la nariz en el libro, gateó despacio hasta la puerta, la abrió sin hacer ruido y salió afuera tratando de ser invisible.

Se encontró otra vez en el pasillo celeste, largo con varias puertas. Con intensión de curiosear un poco, empezó a caminar, intentando abrir varias puertas, pero o eran simples armarios o estaban cerradas. Caminó así, intentando abrir todas las puertas que encontraba en el camino. Sin ser consciente, dio vuelta en varios pasillos, cada vez alejándose más de la mujer morena que dejó en el despacho.

Doblando por la última esquina, en busca de más puertas, encontró una doble de vidrio al final del pasillo. Detrás del vidrio había una azotea muy amplia que daba directo al cielo pintado de tonos de fuego.

_"Que bonito cielo"._

Por suerte, la puerta de cristal estaba abierta.

El aire fresco le acarició su rostro y sus brazos suavemente, lo que le provocó un pequeño escalofrío agradable en la espalda. Salió gustosa a la azotea pintada de tonos bronce y dorado. ¡Qué lugar tan lindo! Había una mesa con sillas, silletas como para tomar el sol, palomas en la cornisa... O_O

Más rápida que una liebre en patines cohete corrió a la cornisa. Esas palomas hubieran salido volando si fuera otra persona, pero reconocían en la liliputiense violeta a una de las "suyas". Una de esas pocas personas en las que no se emanaba un aura de maldad.

Ángela se recargó, con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes, en la cornisa donde estaban esos pajaritos blancos. Nunca había visto palomas tan blancas. Dos eran adultas y había un pichoncito.

-Hola.

El pichoncito dio unos saltitos hasta ella, y le dio dos pequeños picotazos en la mano derecha. Despacio levantó la mano, para acariciarle la cabeza al pichón.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que las tres palomas se fueron. Arellita las saludó con la manito.

En ese momento, sintió algo extraño. Como si algo no estuviera "bien". ¿Pero qué? Estaba en otra dimensión, en un edificio, en una cornisa, acababa de pasar un rato con unas palomas, estaba muy lejos de su cas... Estaba en una cornisa.

Miró hacia abajo sin quererlo.

Alto.

Estaba muy alto.

Todo se empezó a poner borroso.

No, lugares altos no, por favor.

Donde un descuido puede hacerte caer a la perdición.

Sus manos reaccionaron solas y la empujaron lejos de la cornisa. Pero no sirvió mucho, porque fue como si el suelo de la azotea se volviera transparente y se pudiera ver el final del abismo rocoso. La frescura se volvió calor, y podía escuchar como alguien respiraba fuerte por todos lados... No... era su propia respiración.

Salió corriendo de esa azotea. No había nada, no había nadie. Tenía que encontrar a alguien, el edificio se estaba derrumbando al vacío. Empezó a correr edificio adentro, tratando de recordar el camino al despacho de Azar, volviendo a abrir todas las puertas que encontraba a su paso, esta vez con desesperación. Empezaba a no poder respirar cuando reconoció un pasillo. Era el pasillo celeste. El despacho de Azar estaba allí.

Corrió a la puerta y la abrió con fuerza.

Azar no estaba dentro.

-¡Azaaar! ¡¿Dónde estás!? ¡AZAR!

Corrió por tres pasillos cuando chocó con algo que la hizo caer al piso. Ese buen golpe le hizo recuperar un poco la razón en medio de su esquizofrenia, se dio cuenta en el suelo, en medio del silencio. Ningún edificio se iba a caer a ningún lago. Sólo se había separado de Azar, quien seguramente la buscaba malhumorada.

-¡Oouh!- Gimió la pared contra la que se chocó.

¿Pared?

Abrió los ojos y ladeó la cabeza para encontrarse con una figura humana. Bueno, al menos eso la reconfortó un poco. La figura se dio vuelta y allí supo que se trataba de una mujer, una mujer vestida muy raro. Tenía puestas unas botas de cuero con taco mediano, y unos jeans azul oscuro a la medida. Usaba una blusa celeste con una chaqueta crema, y en su cabeza tenía un sombrero para el sol. Parecía una viajera recién llegada, que era exactamente lo que era.

-¿Uh? ¿De dónde saliste, pequeña?

-Azar.

-¿Conoces a Azar?

La mujer se acercó a Arellita y se inclinó sobre su rostro para verla mejor.

-Te pegaste un buen golpe.- La ayudó a levantarse.

En ese momento pudo fijarse bien en su rostro. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes como el interior del despacho de Azar. Se veía a finales de los treinta, o principios de los cuarenta, pese a que tenía rostro aniñado, con sólo un par de rayitas alrededor de los ojos. Pero su piel era blanca y se veía suavecita. Era hermosa, su pelo de castañas le llegaba a la cintura y su curva más bonita era su sonrisa.

-Ooh, coshita. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Intentó contestarle a la mujer, pero la garganta se le cerró y las palabras no salían. El susto de hace un rato debió de dejarle alterados los nervios... Aunque nunca había hablado mucho de todos modos.

-¿Te perdiste?

Asintió con fuerza.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a volver con tu mamá?

-¡NO!

Gritó sin haber pensado mucho antes. Después se arrepintió al ver el desconcierto en la mujer castaña.

-¡Cabezona! ¡Ahí estás!- Azar apareció en el momento preciso como de costumbre.

Estaba viniendo de ellas desde atrás de la mujer castaña, quien se volteó al oír su voz, provocando que el ceño fruncido de la suma sacerdotisa, la casi diosa, explotara en miles de millones de pedazos para ser reemplazada por una poker face 0_0

-¡Azar!

Sonrió y se abalanzó para abrazar a la pelinegra, que en este momento rivalizaba con las estatuas del jardín de Medusa. Se separó rápido, pero sonriendo.

-Casi no te reconocí.

-Digo lo mismo... Gayla... Dios, ¿qué haces aquí?- Dijo entre sorprendida, shokeada, feliz, y más calmada obviusly.

-Antes de ponernos al día, dime, ¿esto es tuyo?

Voltearon a Arellita.

-Sí.- (¬¬)

Azar la retó con la mirada. Ella miró al piso.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien, tan sólo no vuelvas a irte así, ¿bien?- Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí.- Aún miraba el piso.

Nadie dijo nada, pero Azar volteó con sorpresa hacia su amiga de la infancia, preguntándose de dónde salió. Se había marchado cuando ambas tenían dieciocho, y su última carta de ella databa de hace dos meses.

-Oh.- Gayla notó la mirada y sonrió.- Tengo unos asuntos que resolver en Azarath, y esas cosas. Acabo de llegar y... Bueno, pensé pasar a saludar. Ya sabes, a ponernos al día. En tus cartas no mencionaste que ahora tenías una niña.- Dijo mirando a la liliputiense.

-Bueno... larga historia.- Azar también la miró, pero Arella de repente estaba muy concentrada en el piso.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ángela/Cabeza de Uva.- Dijeron Azar y la pequeña al mismo tiempo.

-(¬¬) ¿Cabeza de Uva? ¿En serio, Azy?

-¡Es su nombre!

-¡Me llamo Ángela!

-Veo que encontraste nueva víctima (¬¬).- Se giró a Ángela.- Ésta mujer que vez aquí, se pasó sesenta años diciéndome "Lali".- Le guiñó un ojo y Angelita sonrió un poco.

-Pero ese sí era bueno.- Dijo Azar TT_TT

-¿Sesenta años?- Preguntó Angelita.

-Así es dulzura, tengo sesenta y un años.- Le respondió sonriente y relajada la mujer castaña.- A que no los aparento, ¿verdad?

Arella negó.

-Te ves más joven.- Dijo susurrando.

-Sí, así es.

-Y la magia no tiene nada que ver, ¿o sí?- Una risa malvada surgió en la mente de Azar.

-Calla, que estás igual.- Respondió riendo.

Azar sonrió.- ¿Vamos a almorzar y hablamos un rato?

-¿No estás ocupada?

-Ya terminé mis asuntos.

-Depende si a tu florcita le gustaría almorzar conmigo.- Le dijo juguetonamente.

Angelita se sobresaltó un poco, y empezó a asentir con la cabecita.

-Bueno, entonces no hay tiempo que perder.

* * *

**N/A: No estoy en mi mejor momento, Arella se está comiendo mi cabeza (eso no es normal, a una persona más o menos normal le pasaría con Raven). **

**Oh, y creo que podría poner a Coman. Recientemente pongo mi atención en Coman, que con Gayla aparecen en mi hermoso Comic del Pasado de Raven ^^ (¿No me creen? ¡Tienen Wikipedia y Google para corroborar!)**

**Ya terminé de quejarme, qué tal un review ahora?**

**Oh, y no olviden ponerle alert a la historia, para saber cuando actualizo.**

**Oh, y para quienes dicen (quien sabe sabe) ¿Por qué carajo no le preguntan a Arella donde vive? Pff, ¡porque el fic acabaría muy pronto y con final triste! La nena no quiere volver, por Glob -_- **


	4. Barneynator

**N/A: ¿Qué soberones? ¿Dos review en el capítulo anterior? Eso bajonea a cualquiera, pero realmente quiero terminar esto, así que aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

**Un simple "leí el fic, me gustó" no los va a matar che!**

**Les recomiendo vean "Danganronpa" por Animeid! No se van a arrepentir, es lo máximo!**

**Ya sé que acá Azarath es medio raro ^^, pero espero no les desagrade tanta bizarrez en mis escritosss**

* * *

Estaban sentadas en la mesa de un McDonald. De un McDonald azarathiano, claro. Por lo que las hamburguesas eran de pollo y no de vaca, pero es igual.

Azar vio como Angelita se volvía a ver algo decaída, así que le dio un vaso de agua con una de las pastillitas que le dio el doctor. Tenía que tomarse una cada dos horas, por lo que era mejor estarse atenta. Gayla pidió un sadwich y Azar sólo una leche con chocolate, porque se le había esfumado el apetito. Oh, y una cajita feliz para Angelita ^^.

Se sentaron para esperar a que estuviera listo, porque era uno de esos días donde había mucha gente. Como Angelita estaba silenciosa y se veía aburrida, Gayla le preguntó si no quería ir a jugar a los juegitos. Ella se levantó de la mesa, pero en lugar de ir para allá, se fue a mirar unas palomas que comían migas de pan.

El lugar era lindo. Era grande y estaba al aire libre, porque hacía un hermoso día. La castaña observaba como Angelita se agachaba y miraba esos pajaritos blancos.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Uh?- Preguntó Azar.

Gayla ladeó la cabeza hacia la nenita.

-Ah, es una larga historia. Estará conmigo hasta que encuentren a su familia. No estará mucho tiempo, me temo.

-Aww, tienes suerte, Azy. Aunque sea por un tiempo tendrás una amiguita para jugar.- Sonrió mientras miraba de lejos a la pelivioleta acariciar una palomita.

-Si tan sólo no fuera tan... violeta.

-Esperen un segundo. Tú, ¿sigues con eso del violeta?

-Y nunca lo dejaré.

-¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!

-¡Tu no lo viviste como yo!

-Azar, no fue culpa de Bar...

-¡No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre! ¡Es el nombre de la maldad!- A Azar le empezó a temblar el ojo.

(¬¬)- Exageras, como siempre.

-No lo recuerdas como yo, Giselle. Nadie lo recuerda como yo...

_**Flash Back**_

Era un día importante para cierto círculo de Azarath. La más pequeña de las Azares, llamada Azar Roja para diferenciarla, cumplía sus seis años ese día.

-¡Vamos papá, déjame comer un chocolate más!- Dijo Azy mientras su padre, un hombre rubio y de ojos azules, le peinaba el largo pelo negro en su espalda.

-Ni lo pienses, mocosita. Mis chocolates no serán comidos por nadie más que por mí.

-Por favooor.- Ojos de cachorrito. Ojos escarlata de cachorrito. Azy podía ser parecida a su madre, pero era desesperada por el chocolate como su padre Mihael.

-Uff... bien, sólo por ser tu cumpleaños. Pero más tarde.

-¡Sí!

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

-Yo voy.- Dijo Mihael.

Tal vez el padre de Azar no era la persona más paciente o demostrativa del mundo. Ni siquiera con su propia esposa. En su corazón sólo entraba su hija, su pequeño monstruo come chocolates. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Oh, bueno, tal vez si había otra persona a la que quisiera.

-¿Mail?

-¡Hola Mihael!

Su viejo compañero, igual de despeinado y sonriente que siempre, estaba en la puerta. Con un regalo bajo el brazo y el otro sosteniendo un cigarrillo.

-Wow... no te esperaba.

-¿Perderme el cumpleaños de Azy? Nunca.

Compartieron una sonrisa.

-Bien, ¿dónde está el pequeño monstruo?

-¡Wow, wow, wow! ¡Apaga el cigarrillo antes de entrar! Mi hija está dentro.

-Uff, cómo quieras.- (¬¬)

Mail apagó el cigarrillo contra el suelo y entonces entró. La pequeña Azar se puso muy feliz y fue a saludar a su "Tío Mail", no dejándolo un segundo, preguntándole sobre sus aventuras y sobre las andanzas de un compañero llamado Nate. Mihael sólo podía sonreír feliz de ver a su princesa tan encariñada con el castaño. Después, se acercó su esposa, Azar, usando un vestido amarillo. Venía toda feliz hacia su esposo hasta que notó al amigo de éste. Inmediatamente la sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Mail.- Lo saludó fríamente.

-Azar.- Respondió igual.

La ojidorada se volteó a su esposo.- Querido, voy a estar en la cocina, por si me necesitas.

El rubio asintió.

La verdad, Azy siempre se preguntaba por qué su mamá no se llevaba bien con el amigo de su papá. Si no la conociera, diría que tenía celos, pero eso era ridículo.

-Ve a dejar tu regalo en tu cuarto.- Le dijo el tío Mail.

Azy obedeció.

Dejando a los dos adultos en un silencio incómodo.

-... Y... ¿No te es molesto que las dos se llamen en igual?

-¿Uh?

-Tonto, tu "adorable esposa" y tu hija. Ambas se llaman "Azar", y que yo sepa, la abuela también. Qué jodido.

-No tanto. Tiene sus ventajas, mira... ¡Azar, ¿podrías traerme un chocolate!?

Azar Amarilla salió de la cocina para darle con todo su amor un Milka, luego volvió para allá. Tres minutos después, Azy vino corriendo, le dio a su papá un Tofi, y volvió a desaparecer para ir a ponerse su vestido rojo favorito.

-¿Lo ves?

-Eres un genio malvado.

**...MXM_GXA_MXM_GXA...**

Una hora más tarde, volvió a sonar el timbre. Azar Amarilla se acomodó el vestido de su color, dio una última mirada a su esposo charlando con su amigo, y abrió la puerta. En frente se encontró con una niñita de mejillas pálidas y ojos verdes, de pelo castaño muy claro, casi rubio, peinado de su habitual manera. Usaba un vestidito verde, y tenía un regalo en sus manos.

-Aww, ¡Hola Gayla! Pasa, mi hija se pondrá feliz de verte.

A la pequeña se le colorearon las mejillas de rosado del nerviosismo, y entró tratando de tener confianza.

Antes de siquiera llamarla, Azy vino corriendo como un correcaminos y se le lanzó encima a su amiga, abrazándola muy fuerte y casi haciendo que se cayera. Frotó su nariz con la suya y le dijo que le había extrañado.

-Awww, muy bien hija, ve a jugar con Lali.

No fueron necesarias más palabras para agarrar a la casi rubiecita de la muñeca y jalarla hasta la sala.

-Me encanta tu regalo.

-¿De verdad? No sabía que regalarte.- Miró apenada al piso.

-¡Me encanta! No importa lo que me des, si me lo das tú me encantará, Lali.

Su amiga le había regalado un peluche de un monito rojo. Inmediatamente lo nombró "Po". Gayla miró feliz a su amiga, feliz de verla tan feliz, y de no haberle errado con el regalo.

-Mira, Lali. Me regaló mi tío Mail.

Le dio a su amiga la caja violeta con moño lavanda que le trajo su tío Mail. La pequeña agitó la caja en su oído un par de veces, y luego volteó a su amiga, que la miraba con ojos rojos brillantes de la felicidad del día.

-¿Qué es?

-No tengo idea. Te esperaba para abrirlo juntas.

La ojiverde sonrió y con su amiga, ambas rasgaron el empapelado del regalo. Abrieron la caja.

Dentro había un dinosaurio violeta.

-Wow.- Dijo Gayla mientras tomaba el dinosaurio.

-¿Qué es?

-¡Es un juguete de Barney!

-¿De quién?

-Ya sabes, ¡Barney!, "Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente, y cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente".- Empezó a cantar.

-Se mataron con la canción (¬¬)

-¡Mira!- Agarró un pequeño librito que venía dentro de la caja.- Son las instrucciones. Mmm... en su espalda debe haber unos botones.

Azar oyó a su amiga y buscó esos botones en la espalda del dinosaurio violeta.

-El verde es para que aplauda.- Dijo Gayla.

Azy oprimió ese botón y el dinosaurio violeta aplaudió sus manos.

-El azul es para que salude.

Azy oprimió ese botón y el dinosaurio violeta saludó con la manito.

-Tío Mail tiene buen gusto.

-Queda un botón. El violeta es para que te de un abraso.

-Ok ^^.

Azy oprimió el botón violeta.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. El dinosaurio violeta se lanzó hacia la cara de la niña de cabello negro y la aprisionó con sus brazos.

"_¡SEAMOS AMIGOS!"_

_-_¡AAAAHHHHHH! ¡QUITENMELO! ¡QUITENMELO! ¡AYUUDAAAA!

El asunto es que el muñeco de Barney se había sujetado a su cara como sanguijuela a un pote de sangre. Azy intentó sacárselo pero el malvado dinosaurio no la soltaba, y empezaba a faltarle el aire. Gayla intentaba ayudar a su amiga pero el dinosaurio no salía. El escándalo atrajo la atención del padre de Azy y del tío Mail, uno tratando de sostener a Azy y el otro de arrancarle el dinosaurio demoníaco, mientras Gaylita empezaba a temblar. Los gritos atrajeron a la madre de Azar quien apartó a todos y empezó a pegarle al dinosaurio con la escoba (pero los golpes los recibía Azy). Ya cuando se estaba quedando sin aire, la madre de Azy recordó un hechizo, el dinosaurio se desprendió de su rostro.

Los tres adultos empezaron a pisotear al dinosaurio violeta demoníaco, mientras Gayla ayudaba a Azar a volver a respirar.

Después de asegurarse de que el dinosaurio no podría volver a levantarse, Azar Amarilla empezó a discutir con tío Mail sobre responsabilidades, regalos adecuados para niños, y algunos insultos de parte de ambos, que ni Mihael era capaz de parar.

¿Azy? Bueno, ella...

-Violeta, violeta por todas partes, todo se volvió violetaaa...

-¡Azy! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Dime algo!

-Demasiado violetaaa...

_**Fin**__** Fl****ash Back**_

-Demasiado violeta, demasiado violeta, violeta por todas partes.- Azar temblaba y miraba un punto fijo.

(¬¬) -Como sea, no creo que sea culpa de esa niña ser violeta, ¿sabes?- Dijo bastante seria.

Azar recobró la compostura y asintió hacia la declaración de su vieja amiga. Ella sabía que Gayla había querido tener hijos, pero ciertas circunstancias hicieron que eso no ocurriera. Aunque aún podría quedar embarazada si lo quisiera.

-Y... ¿cuánto tiempo te quedas?- Le preguntó Azar cruzándose de brazos y mirando a un costado.

-Oh, no lo sé. Podría ser cosa de semanas... o meses... ¿Quién sabe? ^/^

-Bueno, me alegra mucho verte por aquí después de tanto tiempo.

-A mí también.

-...

-...

-¿Y qué tal todo en tus viajes?

La castaña sonrió aún más.- Bueno, la semana pasada...

Hablaron y rieron durante veinte minutos, contándose entre sí anécdotas y demás cosas. Después de eso vino la comida y Angelita volvió a la mesa. Comió calladita sentada en el regazo de Azar porque había mucha gente y tomaron prestada su silla un par de ancianitos vestidos de vaqueros cuando estaban distraídas. No importaba, a Arellita no le molestaba estar a upa aunque no estaba acostumbrada. Y no era muy pesada así que a Azar no le molestaba mucho.

Ángela terminó calladita la hamburguesa de su cajita feliz. Y a Azar le volvió el hambre después de la leche chocolatada y los recuerdos, así que terminó comiendo una parte del sanwich de Gayla. (Para sacrificio de ésta, que sentía cómo moría una parte de su corazón con cada "bocadito" que Azar le daba a su amado sandwich TT_TT).

Después fueron por un helado, pese a que Azar prefería volver a su casa. Uff, no podían decir que no se estaba esforzando por la pequeña liliputiense violeta.

Entonces se dio cuenta (se lo dijo Gayla, pero no lo admitirá) de que tenía que ir a comprarle ropa. Entonces volvió a cargar a Angelita (quien quedó de cabeza otra vez) y empezó a correr a una tienda de ropa seguida por Gayla (quien estuvo medio camino gritándole que por favor agarrara bien a la nena) a toda velocidad porque la tienda se cerraba.

Cuando entraron le buscaron ropa, además de la que ya tenía puesta. Le hicieron probarse tres vestidos, tres remeras, dos pantaloncitos, ropa interior, y un disfraz de conejito (Gayla se puso muy feliz y no paró de decirlo lo adorable que se veía, Azar sorbió por el sorbete de un Baggio de manzana). Le compraron los dos vestidos, un pantalón blanco, tres juegos de ropa interior, unas sandalias, una solera, y el disfraz de conejito.

Volvieron después de eso, las dos bolsas en una de las manos de Gayla, y con la otra sujetando la de Angelita mientras charlaba sonriente con ella sobre conejitos. Azar iba detrás de ellas refunfuñando por los precios.

Gayla las acompañó hasta la puerta de lo de su amiga. Ya que estaba anocheciendo, rechazó el ofrecimiento de pasar un rato, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su amiga, y con otros veinte de esos de Angelita, que empezaba a aceptar gustosa los mimos de la mujer castaña, y hasta ella misma le dio un besito.

Cuando entraron de nuevo, Azar le prendió a Angelita la TV en Cartoon Network y le dijo que se quedara quieta hasta que volviera. Había recordado que tenía que preparar un cuarto. Pero antes de voltearse, Arellita le tironeó un poco el vestido. Azar volteó sorprendida hacia abajo, porque creía que la niña no quería hablar.

-¿Qué es esto?- Señaló la tele.

-Es un televisor, un poco viejo e inutilizado, pero es uno.- Dijo un poco extrañada.- ¿Nunca viste uno?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, pues mira los dibujitos hasta que regrese.

Azar fue a preparar la habitación del final del pasillo. Le puso sábanas a la cama, enchufó el velador, y ordenó algunos cachivaches que no deberían de estar allí.

Luego volvió y se hizo un sándwich, porque esa cosa que le convidó Gayla no merecía ser llamada así.

Cuando por fin volvió a ver a la niña de cabello violáceo, había terminado El Chavo y ahora veía una entrevista hecha a una actriz reciente, "Madonna" o algo así. Arg, la televisión de la Tierra era bastante aburrida.

-Cabeza de Uva, ¿quieres un Sandwich?

-No.

Pero por las dudas le hizo uno, pues veía a la niña muy flacucha y estaba segura de que después tendría apetito. Se sentó en el sofá con ella al lado, y le pidió el control para cambiar al canal de Azarath. Tenía la costumbre de ver el noticiero aunque ya supiera todo lo que emitiera.

Después de un rato sintió un peso extra, y vio como Angelita se sentaba despacito en su regazo y apoyaba su cabecita violeta entre su busto. Siguió prestando atención a la pantalla, analizando fríamente lo dicho por el presentador. No le importaba mucho el peso extra. De hecho, la uva con pies hasta se veía algo linda así… Pero no mucho, sólo un poco… Muuuuy poco… Casi naaaada… Sí, casi nada.

Azar terminó de engañarse a sí misma y apagó el televisor.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Satisfecha, BB? Creo que serás la única que entienda "toooodo" ;)**

**Oh, y sobre que Gayla sea rubiecita, se supone que de pequeños los castaños son casi rubios, o al menos eso pasó con los que conozco ^^**


End file.
